Sin Tu Vida Yo Vivo
by Kara Snape
Summary: Lee y Gaara se reencuentran en la lucha contra Kimimaru; ambos recuerdan lejanos momentos y nos contarán los que estan por ocurrir...


**Tu Eres Mi Perdición.**

Después del enfrentamiento contra Kimimaro, Gaara quedó agotado apenas sin fuerza para sostenerse en el elevador de arena que había creado para defenderlos del bosque de huesos.

— Gracias, me has salvado un par de veces. — Dijo Lee mirándole de reojo. Gaara calló de rodillas apoyándose con una mano en el suelo y escupió sangre consiguiendo que su compañero se pusiera pálido. — ¿Estás herido? — "¿Pero cómo podía ser? Si se protegió con la armadura de arena, no pudo tocarle."

—No. — Dijo Gaara frívolamente. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le había preguntado nunca si estaba bien o herido. — Estoy al límite. No puedo más.

Lee no cabía en sí mismo; Kimimaro apareció detrás de Gaara listo para matarle cuando Lee se interpuso pegándole una patada al arma de huesos, pero eso no consiguió mucho puesto que le había dado con su pierna herida por el combate que tuvo con el pelirrojo y allí tenía menos fuerza debido al dolor y a la recuperación.

Así que solo consiguió desviarla unos centímetros haciendo que le arañara todo el costado izquierdo a Gaara que gritó de dolor y se calló del elevador de espalda.

— Gaara- kun… — Susurró con nerviosismo el moreno. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró de cabeza de la estructura de arena. El corazón le latía a mil por hora solo con la idea de no poder llegar a tiempo. Cuando consiguió agarrarle de la manga de la chaqueta y cogerle en brazos el corazón se tranquilizó.

Gracias a su duro entrenamiento y a sus cualidades de ninga consiguió sostenerse en una de las puntas del blanquecino material. Gaara no fue difícil sujetarle debido a su poco peso, que no pude decir lo mismo de la enorme calabaza que llevaba el la espalda y casi hace que Lee cayera.

Cuando volvió a tener el equilibrio suficiente para quedarse de pie sin tambalearse le prestó atención a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Oyó una presencia detrás de él y sin ni siquiera mirar atrás echo a correr, saltando de hueso en hueso, hacia el bosque para dejar al chico en algún lugar donde estuviera a salvo para acabar con su agresor.

Pero Kimimaro no lo permitió y a Lee no le dio tiempo a dar ni cinco pasos cuando un enorme hueso le hizo tropezar y caer siendo así atravesado por uno de ellos.

Sintió el enorme dolor en el estomago y escupió una bola de sangre que manchó los ropajes de su compañero al que aun sujetaba con fuerza a su cuerpo, sintió a Kimimaru detrás y pegó una enorme patada atrás haciendo que su enemigo retrocediera. Pero este no se rindió y se decidió a dar el golpe final y Lee lo sabía. Así que se agarró fuertemente a Gaara y cerró lo ojos.

Pero para mayor sorpresa apareció el chico que sostenía en sus brazos; sonriendo, con su pelo rojo azotándole la cara y sus preciosos ojos azules brillantes bajo el sol.

Lee no sintió el ataque, sino como alguien se desplomaba detrás de él; Kimimaru había muerto por su extraña enfermedad. Lee se echó hacia atrás para que el hueso que aun le atravesaba saliera de él para después, con mucho esfuerzo, irse hacia él bosque con su pequeño en brazos. No se había dado cuenta que en realidad Gaara no estaba inconsciente y que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el agotamiento.

Pero no pudo andar más que unos metros por que se desplomó con un sonoro golpe en el suelo. Miró a Gaara con la mirada borrosa, se acercó a él y se tumbó encima protectoramente. Si alguien tenía que morir, que fuera él.

Al cabo de un tiempo Gaara consiguió tener el suficiente chakra para moverse, lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue un lago de sangre bajo él haciendo que se asustara, pero no, esa no era su sangre y lo notó al sentir un enorme peso a su espalda que no pertenecía a su calabaza.

— Tu… —Dijo al ver a Lee encima de él, abrazándole con fuerza y con toda su ropa empapada en sangre.

Lee abrió los ojos; le dolía todo su ser y sentía todo su cuerpo arder por una inmensa fiebre que le torturaba. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada más que unas paredes marrones y encima de él estaba una chaqueta roja oscuro.

No comprendía donde estaba ni como había llegado allí. De repente, vio con horror como las paredes circulares marrones se abrían por un lado dando paso a una figura de corta estatura, pelo rojo como la sangre y sin la chaqueta roja que hace poco llevaba.

— Gaara-kun. — Susurró.

— Debes descansar. Tu herida no tiene muy buena pinta. — Dijo frívolamente.

— ¿Herida? — No le hizo falta que Gaara le contestara puesto que le apartó su chaqueta dejando ver el torso desnudo de Lee con una sangrante herida en el abdomen.

— ¡Aahh! — Gritó apartando la mirada mientras que Gaara le examinaba.

Vio como Gaara cogía su pañuelo y lo rajaba en barios trozos.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— En el bosque, construí esta guarida con un poco de energía que me quedaba. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no nos puedan atacar desde fuera. — Mientras el pelirrojo partía el pañuelo Lee se miró sus desnudas manos.

— ¿Y mis vendas? — Se puso histérico. — ¿Dónde has puesto mis vendas?

— Estaban empapadas de sangre, las he tirado.

— ¿Qué has hecho el qué?

— Tirarlas. —Gaara cogió un pedazo largo de pañuelo y cogió a Lee haciendo que se apoyara en él y comenzó a vendarle la fea herida de su cuerpo, cuando acabó le volvió a tumbar y a tapar con la prenda de antes, luego agarró un extraño objeto hecho con arena y que dentro había agua, humedeció un poco las vendas y se las puso en la cabeza. — Esto te bajará la fiebre.

— ¡No quiero que me baje la fiebre! ¡Desvuélveme mis vendas! — Gritó.

— ¿Por qué son tan importantes para ti? — Susurró. Lee se apagó y miró hacia otro lado. — Responde.

— Por nada… solo quiero que me las devuelvas. — Se fue a levantar pegando un gran grito de dolor, Gaara, al verle, hizo que su arena le agarrara por sus hombros y le volviera a tumbar.

—Descansa… ya hablaremos luego. — Lee no tardó mucho en volver a dormirse bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero.

Pasaron barias horas. Horas que para Lee fueron insufribles, no se tomó la medicina así que cada uno de sus miembros castigados con aquella operación que le hizo Tsunade de dolían como si le estuvieran rajando con cuchillos al rojo vivo. Y eso sin contar con la incesante fiebre que rodeaba y caldeaba su cuerpo.

Gaara se quedó el mayor tiempo posible cuidándole, poniéndole trapos de agua fría en la frente, secándole el sudor y cambiándole las vendas. Al atardecer pareció que todos los cuidados de Gaara daban su fruto:

Gaara había abierto su guarida para salir al exterior y ver el atardecer, eran hermosos esos colores dorados y anaranjados que adornaban el cielo. Pero aunque estuviera maravillado por todos los colores de las nubes y demás, notó una presencia detrás de él.

— Ya te has despertado…

— Si, siento lo de antes… perdí los nervios…

— Tenías mucha fiebre, noto que ahora te ha bajado.

— Si… te lo agradezco. — Lee se acercó a Gaara y se puso a su derecha, contemplando con él el anochecer. Gaara no pudo evitar sentirse impactado ante tal comentario y le miró de arriba abajo.

Lee llevaba la chaqueta de Gaara en los brazos y manos de manera que no se le veía nada y su ropa estaba quitada hasta la cintura dejando ver su ensangrentada venda y su fuerte musculatura. Como Gaara era un poco más bajito que Lee tuvo que levantar levemente la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara y vio que con las luces del atardecer su rostro parecía el de un ángel, mientras que Lee seguía mirando como el sol se ocultaba y no notaba las miradas de su compañero.

— Es precioso. — Dijo el moreno.

— ¿Qué?

— El atardecer, es precioso. — Repitió y una brisa fresca le removió el cabello.

— Hace frío, será mejor que entremos, los animales salvajes vengan atraídos por el olor a sangre. — Dijo dando la vuelta para entrar en su guarida.

— ¡De esos bichos me encargo yo! — Dijo Lee poniendo la pose molona y haciendo que sus dientes brillaran mientras guiñaba un ojo.

— Entra.

— Vale. — Dijo Lee corriendo hacia él. Se metieron los dos dentro de la bola de arena y el agujero se tapó, Gaara se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la pared y Lee le imitó.

— ¿Dónde fuiste antes? — Preguntó Lee al recordar como despertó solo.

— A buscar agua.

— ¿Cómo? ¡El río más cercano está a varios kilómetros de aquí! — Se asombró.

— No fue para tanto, apenas tardé unas horas.

— ¿Tanto tiempo dormí?

— Más del que piensas. — Dijo indiferente.

— ¿Por qué me quitaste las vendas? — Osó preguntar. Gaara lo miró como si quisiera ahogarlo en su propia arena.

— Se te habían saltado los puntos…

— ¿Tú me lo cosiste?

— No, simplemente te tapé las heridas con arena para que cicatrizará más rápido al igual que tus heridas del estómago. Debajo de las vendas pondrás ver arena, pero por ahora te recomiendo que no te la quites. Mi arena corta la hemorragia. — Se detuvo unos minutos y después miró a Lee a los ojos. — ¿Por qué te interesan tanto tus vendas? — Notó como la mirada del moreno cambiaba rápidamente a una mirada dolida.

— Mis manos y brazos no se pueden decir que sean preciosos… — Sacó una mano de debajo de la chaqueta roja y la elevó a la altura de los ojos de Gaara y este pudo ver las cicatrices, cortes y arañazos en el brazo, antebrazo y mano. El pelirrojo miró hacia otro lado antes de decir.

— Te equivocas. Tus manos al lado de las mías son hermosas. — Levantó una de las suyas y Lee pudo apreciar que no tenían ninguna imperfección y que eran blancas, suaves y lindas. Creyó que eso era un insulto pero antes que pudiera decir nada Gaara continuó. — Mis manos están manchadas de sangre, tanto de asesinos como de inocentes, mientras que tus manos no hay ninguna mota de sangre.

Después de eso los dos se quedaron callados mirando al suelo.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Has luchado mucho y no te he dejado descansar en todo este tiempo. — Dijo Lee. — No te preocupes, yo aré la primera guardia, estoy más fresco ahora que he dormido.

— No, no puedo dormir.

— ¿Y eso?

— Tengo… — No sabía si decírselo o callarse puesto que Lee había sido una de las pocas personas que se habían quedado a luchar con él e incluso le había defendido delante de otro. Además de unos sentimientos que aflojaban en él, por que, después de su lucha con él no pudo evitar ir todas noches a verle dormir y mucho menos podía evitar irse de allí sin un beso suyo. Pero nunca lo hizo puesto que él sabía que Lee no le amaba, que solo era su adversario… cuantas veces había ido a ver como entrenaba y tantas otras veces que se había puesto enfermo por su mirada. — Nada. Duerme, yo dentro de poco también me acostaré. — Dijo al final.

Vio como Lee se quedaba absolutamente dormido, sabía que no podía tocarle por que los ningas nunca bajan la guardia aunque duerman y menos con alguien que no se fía.

Un sonoro ronquido hizo desaparecer todo el silencio de la guarida y Gaara se preguntó de verdad si el moreno estaría alerta a sus movimientos o dormía tranquilo y como una marmota. Quiso comprobarlo así que se puso de cuclillas y se acercó a él, con una mano le acarició levemente el cabello notando como él ni se inmutaba, su mano le acarició suavemente el rostro mientras que su mirada iba directa hacia las heridas de los puntos de las manos y piernas.

Vio uno de estos puntos sangrando y en su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer imágenes y cortos de lo que pasó, es como si hubiera ido al pasado y comenzara ha ver, desde las gradas donde todos aclamaban y gritaban, la lucha que tuvo con Lee y como le hizo eso en sus miembros. Se puso pálido, más pálido de lo habitual. La mano que acariciaba el rostro hace unos segundos comenzó a temblar y la gota que colmó el vaso fue Lee.

— Gaara… — Susurró, alguien muy lejos de él no le hubiera escuchado o por lo menos no muy bien, pero alguien tan cerca de él como Gaara si lo podía oír y lo oyó. El susto fue tan grande que cayó de espaldas al suelo aun temblando, cuando recobró la compostura se volvió a sentar apoyado en la pared y cerró los ojos con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la cabeza agachada. Dando la impresión de haberse dormido sentado.

Lee no tardó en despertarse y ver a la figura que "descansaba" a su lado. Se puso a cuatro patas y gateó hacia él mirando fijamente su rostro.

Su piel blanca y perfectísima, sin ninguna impureza o mancha que no fuera esa preciosa cicatriz en su frente, esa naricita respingona, esas curiosas ojeras que decoraban su perfecto rostro y sus labios, sus carnosos y sonrosados labios. Deseaba tanto besarlos, desde antes del combate siempre se había fijado en él pero nunca había sentido lo que ahora latía en su interior; amor. Acercó su rostro débilmente para llevarse un pequeño pero al igual enorme recuerdo de esa excursión con su compañero, se acercó lentamente, lentamente… asta que rozó cuidadosamente sus labios. Pero algo no andaba del todo bien por que Gaara abrió los ojos rápidamente ante ese contacto y no pudo evitar que la arena saliera disparada de su calabaza lanzando a Lee al otro lado de la bola de arena.

— ¡Aahh! — Dijo Lee al chocar contra la pared y caer al suelo sujetándose la herida del estómago. Gaara se puso de pie velozmente. La arena comenzó a rodear a Lee; aprisionándolo.

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer? — Gruñó Gaara creyendo que el chico había intentado matarle.

— Na… nada. — Tartamudeó, le daba miedo la mirada que le daba el joven.

— Tu también querías matarme… eres como ellos… — Su agarre se apretó al igual que sus ojos se oscurecieron.

— Si hubiese… tenido la… intención de matarte… te abría dejado… allí. — Tomó aire para respirar. — O te hubiese… matado… mientras estabas… semincons… semiinconsciente. —Las manos de Lee agarraban inútilmente intentando aliviar el agarre. Gaara aflojó un poco el cuello de Lee pero sin llegar a soltarlo. El demonio dentro de él le pedía que le liquidara, pero no podía, no desde que luchó con él; sus ojos le impactaron y fue el único que no le tuvo miedo. No notó que Lee sintiera miedo de el mientras luchaba, desesperación sí, pero no pánico. Además sabía que tenía razón, había tenido muchas oportunidades de matarle y a la inversa, así que le soltó haciendo que volviera a caer al suelo con un gruñido. Gaara tapó la calabaza con su tapón y corrió hacia él.

— ¿Estás bien? — Lee se puso rojo ante la pregunta de su compañero, y más después de lo ocurrido hacia penas unos segundos.

— S…si. — Gaara le tendió la mano a Lee para ayudarle a levantarse. — ¿Qué a pasado? —No supo si se lo había imaginado o había sido verdad, pero Gaara tuvo durante unos segundos un extraño tono sonrosado en la cara.

— Es por el contacto. La arena actúa por si sola, cuando alguien se acerca o me toca ella actúa si yo no puedo o no estoy en condiciones. — Lee desvió la mirada mientras que el pelirrojo volvía a tomar asiento. — Sea lo que sea que pretendías hacerme mientras dormía… creo que vayas pensando que sería inútil volverlo a intentar mientras "duermo"…

— ¿Por qué? — Se interesó el moreno tomando asiento a su lado.

— No puedo dormir.

— ¿Por qué? — Pero Gaara no contestó, sino que se quedó callado y mirándole.

— Será mejor que deje eso para más adelante. Todavía no se si puedo confiar en ti. — Las palabras del chico le hirieron cruelmente a Lee y este lo demostró poniendo mala cara. Pero claro, poniendo mala cara nadie gana a Gaara así que Lee se dio por vencido.

— Em… Gaara-kun. — Dijo Lee. — Noté como antes, en el combate, Kimimaru te dañó en el costado. — La cara de Gaara cambió a una de espanto. — ¿Estás bien?

— Si.

— No, no lo estás. Enséñamela. — Dijo Lee intentando que Gaara apartara los brazos para poder verle la herida.

— No.

— Enséñamela, Gai sensei me enseñó como curar y desinfectar heridas, yo te ayudaré… — Gaara no dejaba de mirarle impasivo mientras su compañero mantenía los ojos cerrados, con el dedo índice levantado y hablando como una cotorra.

— Oye…

— ¿Si? — Gaara se detuvo impresionado.

— Cállate. — Lo que al principio fue una mueca de rabia, se transformó en una hermosa sonrisa con las mejillas rosadas.

— Lo siento, no paro nunca de hablar. Es como si me dieran cuerda… — Gaara puso los ojos en blanco y giró la cara hacia otro lado. — ¡Ups! Vale, de acuerdo. Me callo.

"Tres, dos, uno…" comenzó a contar el pelirrojo.

— Oye Gaara.

"Lo sabía."

— ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí?

— Hasta el amanecer.

— ¿Pero no se preocuparan por nosotros?

— No por mí. — Lee bajó la cabeza.

— Yo si me preocuparía por ti. — Gaara le miró sorprendido. — Eres humano, después de todo.

— Mucha gente no piensa igual. — ¿Qué iba ha hacer? ¿No se estaba sincerando Lee con él? ¿Por qué no lo podría hacer él con Lee? Después de todo apenas había tenido a gente en la que pudiera confiar. Lee se puso de rodillas a su lado y el paisaje de una playa al atardecer apareció detrás de él.

— Yo si pienso así. Por que yo tampoco tuve a nadie que se preocupara por mí, solo Gai sensei me comprendía. Pero a ti nadie, ¡Yo seré tu confidente! — Levantó el puño con llamas en sus ojos. — ¡Disfrutaremos juntos del poder de la juventud! — Gaara se quedó mirándole extrañado y con una gota cayéndole por la espalda al más puro estilo japonés. No pudo evitar que su pecho comenzara a estallar y que se pusiera a reír a carcajadas como nunca lo había echo. Lee, al principio, puso morritos pero al ver como su compañero se desternillaba también comenzó a reírse.

El moreno no tardó en quedarse dormido bajo la atenta mirada de Gaara. Tenía tantas ganas de… ¿de qué? Exactamente no lo sabía, no le gustaría verle muerto, es por eso que el no deseaba matarlo, deseaba… tocarle, abrazarle. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo acercarse a él?

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él sigilosamente, se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó notando como el moreno se acercaba inconscientemente a él y al calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

— Lee… — Suspiró aspirando el olor que emanaba del pelo de Lee.

— Gaara-kun… — Susurró el moreno con un fuerte ronquido. El nombrado bajó la mirada hasta sus sonrojados labios y humedeció los suyos propios, pues los tenía secos. Tragó saliva y muy lentamente se acercó a ellos. No sabía lo que hacía, ni quería pensarlo, solo le importaba la distancia que le separaba del chico que dormitaba a su lado. Podría ser que después de eso le odiara, le despreciara y le ordenara que se alejara de él o que simplemente le mostrara el mismo miedo que todos los de su alrededor pero al menos le habría robado un beso.

"Otro beso" Dijo recordando lo que ocurrió hace unos años en la enfermería.

¿Pero desde cuando a él le importaba lo que pensara la gente? No lo supo, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, era verdad que no le importara lo que pensaran de él. Si fuera por él mataría los mataría a todos, pero por alguna extraña razón no pensaba lo mismo con ese muchacho, es más, en un día entero había hablado más que en toda su vida junta y es que ese ninga de Konoha le hacía ver el paraíso, le hacía sentir algo que nunca había imaginado que existía y ahora estaba allí, a punto de volver besar a ese hombre y así conseguir su odio.

Intentó negarse a lo que su cuerpo le ordenaba, pero cuando volvió en si ya era demasiado tarde. Sus labios estaban juntos, pegados, pero sin fuerza y los ojos de Gaara cerrados ¿Por miedo? ¿Por vergüenza? No estaba seguro. Solo un roce… que bastó para que Lee abriera los ojos.

No hizo nada más. Se quedó allí quieto con los labios de Gaara junto a los suyos hasta que el pelirrojo abrió los ojos azules encontrándose con los negros y asombrados de Lee, Y tan rápido como empezó todo acabó. Gaara se levantó dispuesto a marcharse de allí.

— Gaara… espera… — Lee corrió a levantarse y consiguió atraparle antes que se fuera por una puerta que había creado en su defensa absoluta dejando ver un pequeño amanecer. Le cogió por el hombro y le dio la vuelta encontrándose con unos dolidos ojos pálidos. — Gaara…

El pelirrojo apartó la mirada e intentó escapar. Pero Lee le abrazó fuertemente obligando a Gaara a hundir la cabeza en su cuello.

— Déjame… — Bufó intentando soltarse del abrazo.

— No, vas a decirme ahora mismo que es lo que te pasa. — Ordenó.

— No ¡Déjame! — Su voz se fue rompiendo mientras hablaba. —…Por favor…

— ¡No! ¡Quiero que me expliques! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? ¿Por qué he sido yo la única persona que te ha escuchado? ¿Por qué te has sincerado conmigo?…— Gaara no podía aguantarlo más, sentía su cuerpo desfallecer por la presión y aunque tenía unas ganas locas de callar ese molesto ruido con su arena no tuvo el poder ni el valor suficiente como para mover un músculo y lo único que hizo cuando Lee aflojó el abrazo fue mirarlo con los ojos empañados. —… ¿Y por qué me miras así? — Le agarró el mentón con todo el cuidado del mundo y acercó su rostro al de Gaara. — Será por que dentro de ti sientes lo mismo que yo…

Gaara dejó de respirar durante unos momentos intentando asimilar la información que le era dada. No podía ser… lo que significaban esas palabras es que Lee sentía lo mismo que él, pero… ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía?

Gaara suspiró con pesadez. Lee, por otro lado, le soltó de su agarre pero le cogió del brazo para que los dos se sentaran uno junto al otro. Al principio el menor se negó pero al ver el tranquilo rostro de su acompañante obedeció se quedó allí quiero. Mirándole.

— ¿Te acuerdas… de lo de la enfermería? — Susurró Gaara poniéndose rojo. Lee al principio no lo comprendió, pero al recordar el pasado entró en razón.

FLASH BACK.

Después del combate de Lee contra Gaara, el moreno tuvo que ser ingresado urgentemente por unas heridas muy graves.

Gaara sintió un profundo odio al saber que el chico no había muerto, era una de sus poquísimas victimas que no caía desees de un combate contra él, pero no solo eso; el chico había tenido el coraje de pegarle, algo que nunca había conseguido hacer nadie y eso no podía quedar así. Tenía que matarle ¿el por qué? Por todo y por nada, por su mera existencia.

Y esa misma noche anduvo hacia su habitación y abriendo la puerta con todo el cuidado que pudo, entró dentro encontrándose con la pacífica figura de Lee descansando en la cama.

Destapó la calabaza dejando que su arena fluyera libre por toda la habitación, se aproximo lentamente al cuerpo del mayor y se quedó mirándolo con rostro inexpresivo. La arena obedeció a sus pensamientos y voló hasta el joven, que entreabrió los ojos haciendo que esta se detuviera por orden del pelirrojo que miró la escena con el asombro tiñendo sus ojos azules.

— Gaa…Gaara… -Kun. — Intentó sonreír Lee, el aludido dio un paso hacia atrás al ver el calor en los ojos negros, allí no había rencor ni odio, sentimientos que caracterizaban a todas las victimas de Gaara. Pero él no, el lo miraba con un sentimiento distinto y aunque su voz era débil tampoco vio odio en ella. — Que… quería verte… — La cara de asombro de Gaara se masifico. — Ha sido un… buen… combate… enhorabuena…

Los cansados ojos de Lee bajaron para mirar la nube de arena que planeaba en el aire no muy lejos de su cuerpo. Gaara supo que se había dado cuenta de su acción y pretendió acabar con eso lo más rápido posible pero, otra vez, para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Lee creció. Pero no era una sonrisa alegre, sino una amarga.

— Querías… matarme… no te culpo… — Gaara se quedó mudo. — Sabaku… no Gaara… el cazador sin supervivientes… el asesino… — Se quedó sin aire y se tomó su tiempo para llenar los pulmones. — Para mí será un… honor… pero antes…— Con una indescriptible cara de dolor se sentó en la cama apoyándose con su mano buena mientras la otra, que estaba escayolada, se la llevaba al pecho. — Déjame que cumpla un sueño… un deseo que tengo dentro de mi…

— No creas que soy de aquellos que dicen "¿Tu última voluntad?" — Siseó Gaara con malicia.

— Lo sé… por eso te juro que será rápido… y que ni siquiera tendremos que salir de aquí… — Dijo en un susurro. Gaara le miró con desconfianza. — Por favor… Gaara- kun…

— Tienes diez minutos. — Lee volvió a sonreír con esa familiaridad.

— Solo… necesitaré cinco… minutos. — Puso un pie en el suelo, y luego el otro, escayolado, y cuando intentó ponerse de pie perdió el equilibrio. Un fuerte brazo de arena impidió que cayera. — Gra… gracias… — Sonrió.

— No lo he hecho por ti. Si te cayeras una y otra vez se me acabaría la paciencia y a ti el tiempo. — Bufó. Lee tanteó la oscura pared de su derecha buscando una muleta. Cuando la encontró el brazo de arena se deshizo dejando a Lee libre, que se tambaleó ante tan poca sujeción.

Se acercó lentamente a Gaara. Este, por otro lado y sin que Lee se diera cuenta, se puso la arena como hacía siempre, para que su piel no estuviera al descubierto por si al moreno le daba por atacarle.

Asombrosamente, el brazo escayolado de Lee se apoyó en el hombro del muchacho y la arena de Shukaku no salió para evitarlo.

"¿Pero que haces? ¿No ves que me está tocando? ¿Por qué no lo impides? ¡Puede ser peligroso!" Le dijo al Shukaku. Este se rió a carcajadas.

"Te equivocas. Está demasiado débil como para intentar nada, además…" — La voz de Shukaku, que hasta ahora había sido una voz graciosa se volvió seria. — "Además, ese chico no parece querer atacarte… mas bien…"

Gaara no pudo escuchar nada más, una calidez única rozaba sus pálidos labios. Miró los ojos de Lee que se habían cerrado de forma calurosa, sin miedo a saber que eso podría molestarle y que acabaría con él. No, ahora mismo, Lee sentía de todo menos miedo, por que si moría, moriría sabiendo que ha cumplido uno de sus principales sueños.

Los labios de Gaara no eran como había esperado Lee, pero sabía que eso era debido a su armadura de arena, que hacía que su piel fuera rugosa y arenosa. Pero le daba igual, estaba contento con probarlos.

Gaara no correspondió, Lee no se esperaba otra cosa viniendo de él, pero aun así intensificó el beso. Atrapó el labio superior de Gaara con los suyos, lo mordió levemente.

Soltó la muleta apoyándose en Gaara con el brazo herido y con el otro le agarró por detrás de la cabeza. El pelirrojo no sabía como actuar simplemente se quedaba quieto, eso según Lee. Pero lo que realmente le ocurría era una lucha interna entre un extraño sentimiento y el odio que se esfumaba de su ser.

Y finalmente, cuando el beso se detuvo se quedó allí, mirando al vació, mientras que Lee había bajado el rostro en señal de sumisión. Gaara, por otro lado sintió como el corazón le latía con mucha velocidad, sus mejillas se colorearon, respiró con agitación y calló al suelo de rodillas apoyándose con una mano mientras que con la otra se agarraba esa parte del pecho donde residía su corazón.

— ¡Gaara! — Gritó Lee asustadísimo al ver la reacción del joven. Se agachó como pudo y le abrazó atrayéndole hacia él. El pelirrojo seguía con la vista perdida en un punto indeciso, al sentir el contacto de Lee con su cuerpo se pegó a su pechó y le agarró fuertemente del camisón del hospital. — ¿Estás bien?

No contestó. Se quedó cayado, recordando todos y cada unos de sus recuerdos. Su soledad, su melancolía. Sentía como todo eso desaparecía en ese mismo instante.

— Gaara- kun… — Lee le agarró la cabeza por detrás y la sostuvo contra su pecho, sintió como el cuerpo de Gaara se convulsionaba en un llanto tranquilo y silencioso.

"Esto es humillante" Pensó Shukaku. Pero no dijo nada más, vio a Gaara, su contenedor. El que fue el chico más cruel y sanguinario que había visto pero se había convertido en un chico humillado y dañado por una vida de soledad. Que era eso lo que realmente era Gaara, un niño con una enorme herida en su corazón.

Lee le apartó la cabeza de su pecho y le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara. Vio unos enormes ojos cristalinos mirarle con tristeza, con una tristeza que hizo que el corazón de Lee llorara. Volvió a acercar su rostro al joven que esta vez levantó un poco la cabeza para que el otro llegara mejor y se quedó unos minutos a centímetros de sus labios. Solo para decirle;

— Gaara- Kun… ya puedo morir en paz. — Sintió como Gaara soltaba un pequeño jadeo y descendió para besarle. Gaara ordenó que la armadura de arena desapareciera para así poder probar los labios de Lee sin barrera. Pero cuando se hizo el contacto llamaron a la puerta, bueno, más que llamar; casi tiran la puerta abajo.

— ¡Gaara! ¡¿Estás ahí?! — Gritó una voz que Lee reconoció como la de Naruto. — ¡Abre! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle!

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, la armadura de arena volvió a su sitio. Con un brusco movimientos apartó a Lee de él y se puso de pie.

Puso los dos dedos delante de su rostro y susurró unas palabras; la arena salió de la calabaza y se lanzó a por Lee que sonrió a Gaara con tristeza y cerró los ojos, preparado.

La arena le rodeó por completo, se sintió impotente y con una extraña sensación de ahogo en el estómago. Notó como la arena se alzaba alejándolo del suelo y como lo transportaba. Tan rápido como apareció la arena; desapareció y con ella Gaara.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba encima de la cama y una escalofriante voz sonó en la habitación apagando los incesantes gritos de Naruto.

— Volveremos a vernos.

Lee alzó la mirada y sonrió. Con algo de torpeza se acostó y se tapó, pero antes de cerrar los ojos completamente miró hacia donde minutos antes había estado Gaara.

— Eso espero…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

— Pero luego… — Dijo Gaara, pero la frase acabó en su garganta. Así que Lee la acabó.

— Nos encontramos en la tercera parte del examen… — Terminó de decir el moreno. — ¿Pero por qué no me viniste a buscar?

—… Por tus ojos… — La voz de Gaara se tiñó de dolor.

— ¿Mis ojos? — Lee levantó una ceja.

— Si… — Tomó aire antes de comenzar con su relato. — Temari me contó que tendrías que dejar de ser un ninga… por mi culpa… — Al ver la cara de interrogación del moreno explicó: — Al parecer Temari se lleva muy bien con un tal Shikamaru, al parecer fue el quien se lo dijo… — Lee seguía mirándole igual. — Vale… yo se lo pregunté a Temari y Temari se lo preguntó a Shikamaru. — Lee asintió para darle a entender que ya lo había entendido, al chico no le entraba en la cabeza que Temari fuera al cuarto de Gaara para decirle que él ya no podía volver a ser ninga. Pero si Gaara había preguntado todo encajaba. — Y supe que cuando te enteraras de la noticia estarías enfadado… conmigo… — La voz de Gaara volvió a quebrarse. — No quería ver tus ojos de odio… por que… porque… tú fuiste el primero y el único que me hizo sentir útil… pero una utilidad distinta a la de matar. Me enseñases, no, me demostrases que alguien como yo puede tener un destino distinto al que yo tenía hasta que te conocí…

Lee le miró con pena, le iba a interrumpir pero pensó que era mejor estar en silencio y esperar a que acabara.

— Así que decidí no ir a buscarte. Decidí verte en el combate por que así podría ver si en realidad me odiabas… — Se detuvo para coger aire y para suspirar pesadamente haciendo que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por su mejilla. — Y en tus ojos… en tus ojos… yo… sentí un dolor tremendo. Me distraje en el combate… consiguieron herirme, solo por que sentía que ya no merecía vivir…

— Tonto.

Gaara levantó el rostro y se encontró con un sonriente Lee.

— Si, es cierto que estaba enfadado. — Gaara tembló. — Pero no solo por eso… además de la impotencia que sentía por no poder luchar, sentí celos de Sasuke… no solo por que se había hecho el doble de fuerte que yo solo con verme y yo tuve que entrenarme toda la vida… no, no fue solo por eso… sino celos por que él casi te derrotó… el te hizo sangrar… te hizo perder los estribos. Y yo ni siquiera conseguí tocarte… ni siquiera cuando… te besaba. — Se puso rojo ante ese comentario, al igual que su compañero. — te he sentido… me sentía celoso de que te tocara… y yo no pudiera…

Gaara vió como se miraba sus cicatrizadas manos y luego miró las suyas. Con solo cerrar los ojos apartó la arena que protegía su piel y le tendió la mano a Lee. Este le miró y tímidamente acercó su mano a la del pelirrojo.

Una descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos. Lee no había sentido nunca nada igual, la piel de Gaara bajo la arena era todavía más pálida y fría, pero no desagradable, sino tierna. Y en cuanto a Gaara; sintió su cuerpo temblar y un escalofría le puso el pelo de la nuca de punta.

"Me pregunto como sabrán sus labios ahora" Se preguntaron ambos. Y sin que ninguno de los dos hablaran Lee se aproximo a Gaara y le besó. Un beso tranquilo y humilde que fue transformando en una batalla, la batalla de Lee que luchaba para adentrarse en la boca del pequeño que se agarraba con fuerza a los hombros de Lee mientras este le cogía de la nuca y le agarraba la espalda.

Los dos pararon el beso para coger aire y luego se dispusieron a continuar. Gaara sentía su cuerpo hervir pero aun que su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos algo el no sabía lo que quería no entendía el lenguaje de su ser. Pero Lee era otra cosa, el si sabía lo que vendría y aunque veía la inseguridad en el rostro de Gaara sabía que los dos lo disfrutarían.

— Lee… — Suspiró Gaara cuando ambos se soltaron y el moreno aprovechó para morderle el cuello. El pelirrojo le acarició todo el torso, sus abdominales, sus fuertes brazos, su fina cintura. Siempre teniendo el máximo cuidado de no darle en las vendas que ocultaban la fea herida de su vientre.

Lee comenzó a quitarle el pañuelo que agarraba a la enorme calabaza, que cayó a un lado de Gaara, luego comenzó a desabrocharle la camiseta y a morderle el cuello mientras el pequeño se enrojecía, se le nublaban los ojos y daba pequeños gimoteos.

De repente Lee se detuvo dejando a un impaciente Gaara con la camiseta medio desabrochada.

— ¿Lee, que…? — Empezó Gaara a quejarse. Pero Lee le detuvo con un dedo y se quedó quieto mirando hacia ningún lado en particular y con los oídos atentos a cualquier movimiento.

Entonces lo escucharon. Unos golpes en la superficie de su guarida de arena y seguida de esos golpes una voz chillona.

— ¡¡¡Gaaraaaaa!!! — Gritó Temari. — ¿Estás ahí?

— Que pregunta más tonta… ¡Claro que está ahí! ¿Quién más sabe construir semejante cosa? — Respondió la voz de Kankuro.

— Bueno… ¿Está ahí tu hermano o no está? — Dijo la cansina voz de Shikamaru.

Lee y Gaara se miraron.

— ¿Has invitado a toda tu familia a ver el espectáculo? — Bromeó Lee.

— Creo que si están. — Dijo Kiba.

— ¿Cómo que "están"? — Dijeron Kankuro y Temari a la vez.

Gaara miró a Lee con reproche.

— Creo que tu familia también ha venido. — Se quejó.

— Creo que deberíamos salir. — Dijo Lee preocupado por los dos hermanos de Gaara que estaban a punto de derrumbar la fortaleza a puñetazos y a preguntas como:

— ¿Gaara, con quien estas?

— ¿Gaara, es un chico o una chica? ¡Contesta!

La bola de arena se deshizo lentamente y todo lo que se derrumbaba volvía otra vez a la enorme calabaza que descansaba al lado de Gaara quien ya se había puesto de pie y los miraba a todos con gesto inexpresivo con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Al lado suya, pero aun en el suelo, estaba Lee con cara asombrada y aun sin camiseta dejando a la vista el sangrado vendaje.

— ¿Gaa… Gaara? — Preguntó Temari con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Tu eres…? — Preguntó Kankuro señalando a Lee. Él moreno se rascó la nuca en un gesto avergonzado.

— Soy Rock Lee… — Al ver como Kankuro no le reconocía Lee comentó. — El que luchó con tu hermano en las preliminares de chuunin.

— ¡Ah! Verdad, eres aquel chico excéntrico… — Dijo sin contemplaciones.

— Si, ese mismo. — Sonrió. Al principio Kankuro también sonrió pero al ver el rostro de Gaara tapado por su flequillo y una perversa sonrisa en el rostro dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Gaara, que hace este chico sin camiseta? — Gritó Temari encolerizada.

— Es que me hirieron y Gaara-kun me curó… — Dijo Lee empeorando las cosas.

— ¿¡Qué Gaara te quitó la camiseta?! — Dijo al borde de la locura.

— Yo estaba inconsciente y… no teníamos tiempo… — La cara de Temari era de desconfianza. — Es cierto… me atravesó un hueso. — Se dio la espalda y vieron como por detrás también había sangre.

— Bueno, Temari, déjalo. El chico lo ha pasado mal. — Se quejó Kankuro. Pero esta no dejaba de mirar a Lee hasta que decidió dejarle y mirar a Gaara, pero eso hizo que empeorara y que se pusiera pálida.

— ¡Gaara! — Volvió a gritar señalándole. — ¿Por que tienes la camiseta desabrochada?

"Mierda" Pensó Lee. Tengo que pensar rápido, miró a Gaara que seguía serio y sereno aunque un leve rubor mancillaba sus pálidas mejillas.

— No tengo por que contes… — Comenzó a decir Gaara, pero Lee no le escuchó y le interrumpió.

— Fue mi culpa. Gaara resultó herido y yo le intenté quitar la camiseta para curarle. Pero no quiso y se enfadó. — Se disculpó Lee.

— ¿Y su chaqueta? — Preguntó Kiba. Que era la primera vez que se metía en esa discusión.

— Bueno eso es porque yo… — Comenzó Lee. Pero Gaara se puso delante de él callándole.

— He dicho que ese no es vuestro problema. — Bufó enfadado. — Vosotros dejad de preguntar. Y tú. — Dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando a Lee desde arriba. — Deja de responder.

Lee bajó el rostro. Gaara se alejó de allí preparado para irse a Konoha. Pero antes de desaparecer los miró a todos por encima del hombro.

— Daos prisa. — Se quedó un rato allí esperando a que Lee se pusiera de pie para ver si podía caminar y luego volvió a dejarlos atrás.

Lee miró como se alejaba y el dolor tiñó su corazón. ¿Por qué se comportaba tan frío con él? Volvió la vista hacia su izquierda y se encontró con la calabaza de Gaara. Intentó llamarle pero vio que estaba demasiado lejos así que se dispuso a cogerla, cuando esta se difuminó convirtiéndose en una nube de arena voladora que flotó hasta Gaara y una vez allí volvió a convertirse en la calabaza.

Se puso de pie y siguió a todo el grupo que le estaba dejando atrás. Durante todo el camino Gaara no le brindó ni una sola mirada, más adelante Kankuro le miró y luego alzó la vista al cielo, sonrió y llamó a Temari señalándole un puntito en el cielo. Pero Lee estaba demasiado cansado para mirar hacia arriba. Aunque había conseguido que la sangre se camuflara bien con su mono y la chaqueta de Gaara, el líquido rojizo comenzaba a manchar esas prendas. Pero los hermanos del pelirrojo parecían ajenos a ese echo y miraban al cielo encima de Lee, al propio Lee, luego a Gaara y finalmente cuchicheaban; algo sobre un tercer ojo, Gaara, lo veía todo…

. Al cabo de unas horas de estar dando vueltas; Gaara se detuvo y se llevó la mano al costado herido mientras escupía sangre y se caía al suelo. El golpe no fue tan doloroso como esperaba ya que un manto de arena le recogió. Escuchó un grito ahogado por parte de Lee, y rápidamente pudo ver como intentaba ponerle en pie.

— Gaara-kun. ¿Estás bien? — Dijo mirándole con preocupación.

— Kiba, Shikamaru. Vosotros volved a la Villa. Gaara está herido, nos quedaremos aquí y aguantaremos su paso. — Ordenó Temari pero oyó como Lee la llamaba y la obligó a prestarle atención. Lee le acarició la frente a Gaara con cariño.

— No, habrá que llevarlo. Está muy enfermo, tiene mucha fiebre. Si esperamos un poco más no llegará. — Dijo preocupado.

— Está bien. ¿Pero no sería mejor que Kiba y Shikamaru se vallan primero para ver si consiguen llegar antes y pedir ayuda? Después de todo Gaara nos retrasaría a todos, por que si le entra mucha fiebre habrá que bajársela. — Explicó Kankuro.

— Iros. — Les dijo Lee a los de Konoha, con mirada suplicante.

Le quitó la calabaza a Gaara y se la colgó en su espalda mientras cogía a Gaara en brazos. Que le miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules entrecerrados.

— ¿Listo? — Le susurró a Gaara que no pudo hacer otra cosa que gimotear.

— Vamos. — Le ordenó al resto.

Corrieron lo más rápido que podían y la brisa fresca que soplaba relajaba mucho el cálido cuerpo del pelirrojo. Lee, sin embargo, sentía un calor inmenso. No se lo había dicho a nadie pero la herida que tenía en el estomago le dolía muchísimo, mas el peso del chico y de su calabaza y mas los kilómetros que les quedaban por correr.

Al cabo de un rato sintió la presencia de Temari a su lado. La miró y se fijó que le estaba revisando la fiebre a Gaara, y no le gustó la cara que puso.

— Gaara tiene mucha fiebre. O se la bajamos o no llegará a la Villa a tiempo. — Gritó para hacerse oír.

— Entonces aligeraremos el paso. — Dijo sofocado. Temari se adelantó y le obligó a detenerse.

— Aunque cogiéramos un avión no llegaríamos a tiempo. — Susurró mirando el pálido y ojeroso rostro de su hermano.

Kankuro también se aproximo a ellos.

— Yo vine por esta parte y creí ver un lago no muy lejos de aquí. Podremos bajarle la fiebre. — Dijo señalando hacia el noroeste. Lee, sin hacer ningún comentario, salió despedido de allí.

Al llegar al pequeño lago le quitó la camisa dejándole con las oscuras mayas y luego se quitó a si mismo la chaqueta y la parte de arriba del mono verde. Cogió a Gaara con cuidado y los dos se metieron en el agua. Temari y Kankuro llegaron en el instante que los dos se metían.

— Lee también está herido… — Suspiró Kankuro.

— ¿Qué?

— En el estómago…

— Lee dijo… que Gaara también estaba herido… pero que no quiso que le curaran. No está acostumbrado a hacerse daño… por eso ahora lo sufre más… su cuerpo no está acostumbrado al dolor físico.

— ¿No le notas un poco cambiado? — Le preguntó a su hermana mientras miraba como su hermanito her alabado por Lee. — Creo que… se ha enamorado…

— ¿Qué? ¿De ese chico? — Dijo asombrada.

— El amor nos hace ver y sentir locuras…

Gaara, por su parte, se había agarrado a los hombros de Lee mientras este le agarraba con una mano la cintura y con otra mojaba n paño y se lo pasaba alrededor de la herida para limpiarla.

— Lee…

— Dime… — Sonrió el moreno al notar el agarre de Gaara en su cuello.

— Tengo sueño…

— Ahora no puedes dormirte, Gaara. — Pero se pensó dos veces ese comentario. — Mejor dicho, no debes dormir nunca…

Gaara se acercó a lee y le abrazó dejando a sus dos hermanos con la cara abierta. Lee respondió gustoso al abrazo le besó la mejilla haciendo que Gaara se enrojeciera.

— Gaara- kun… — Y aunque sabía que el pelirrojo le escuchaba quería escuchar su respuesta. Solo para asegurarse de que seguía despierto.

— ¿Qué?

— Me preguntaba… ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor? … bueno… me refiero a que si tienes algún sueño…

— Quiero ser Kazekage… — Susurró. Lee abrió los ojos y le miró con asombro.

— ¿Y eso?

— Quiero ayudar y que la gente me respete… no por miedo… sino por que les ayudo y protejo… — Lee abrazó a Gaara con más fuerza, unos sentimientos así en el le hacían sentir muy contento. Pero la alegría desapareció cuando notó que Gaara se volvía a dormir.

— Gaara –kun… ¿no querrás tacharme de mentiroso?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Por que te prometí sanar todas tus heridas y protegerte para siempre… y si mueres no podré cumplir mí promesa… y yo… quiero verte a mi lado para siempre, para toda la eternidad… — Gaara le miró con ojos brillantes a causa de la emoción.

— Eso quiere decir que… que… — No pudo decir nada más por que un firme dedo de Lee le hizo callar.

— Eso quiere decir que… — Una chirriante voz les gritó.

— ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermanito? — Gritó Temari. Lee sonrió con lástima. Llevó sus labios a la enorme frente de Gaara y le besó en el Kanji. — ¡Aahh! ¿Pero se puede saber que haces?

— La fiebre a disminuido… podemos continuar. — Dijo Lee. Sacó Gaara del agua, lo vistió, se colocó la calabaza en la espalda y volvió a salir corriendo con el pelirrojo encima y seguido de sus hermanos. No tardaron en encontrarse con un grupo de ningas médicos, de la Villa de La Hola, en el camino.

En cuanto se cruzaron se plantaron en frente de Lee y le quitaron a Gaara de encima casi por la fuerza, cuando el moreno se quejó y se acercó para estar junto a Gaara ellos se lo impidieron.

— Mantente lejos, chico. Esto es asunto nuestro. — Dijo uno de los ningas apartando de un empujón a Lee. Este gimió de dolor cuando el personaje le dio en la herida.

— No, espera, parece ser que este también está herido. — Dijo otro de los ningas.

— Si, pero este al menos se mantiene en pie. Debemos ocuparnos que le baje la fiebre al ninga de la villa de la arena y luego ya en la villa de la hoja nos ocupamos del otro. — Dijo el que empujó a Lee.

— ¿Vosotros estáis heridos? — Preguntó otro de los ningas a los hermanos de Gaara.

— No. Estamos bien. — Dijeron.

— Será mejor que os llevéis a este chico a la villa. — Les dijo uno de los médicos a Temari y a Kankuro señalando a Lee, que los miró con cara de enfado.

— No, yo no me voy sin Gaara. — Dijo firmemente.

— No tienes voz ni voto aquí, chico.

— ¿Pero que te crees? — Bufó furioso, no llegó a decir nada más por que la voz de Temari se interpuso por medio.

— Creo que tienen razón, Lee-san. Deberías volver, nosotros ya nos ocupamos de él. Lee les miró a todos con indignación, luego, sus ojos pasaron al cuerpo de Gaara y volvió a suspirar.

— Está bien. – Dicho esto desapareció.

— Maldición. — Soltó uno de los ningas pocos segundos después de que Lee se fuera.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Kankuro.

— Es el chico… Tiene una especie de barrera… algo que le rodea el cuerpo y no podemos llegar a la herida para desinfectársela. — Dijo señalando la parte dañada del costado. Los hermanos ahogaron un grito al darse cuenta de la herida. Bueno, no de la herida, esta quedaba tapada por la arena, pero la sangre que salía de ella sí era visible puso que se filtraba por la porosa armadura.

— Joder… — Malició la hermana. — Ha ver, Gaara. Quita la armadura… así no pueden curarte…

— No… — Susurró con voz queda. — Si quito mi barrera… si dejo que me toquen… él se enfadará… — Los dos hermanos asintieron con confianza.

— ¿Se enfadará Shukaku? — Dijo Kankuro con voz tiernamente falsa. Sabía que esas tonterías eran a causa de la fiebre y que cuando se le pasara no recordaría nada. O al menos eso esperaba.

— No… él…

— ¿Él? ¿Quién coño es…? — Antes de acabar de hablar una idea le rondó la mente. — ¿Lee? ¿El se enfadará? — Gaara, que todo este tiempo había estado mirando al cielo, volvió sus cristalinos ojos hacia Temari.

— Lee…

— Mierda. Kankuro ve a buscar a Lee, rápido. Es urgente. — No acabó de hablar y su hermano ya había desaparecido.

De mientras, Lee seguía maldiciendo en silencio mientras continuaba saltando de árbol en árbol. Hasta que en unos pocos minutos, sintió una presencia tras él.

— ¿Kankuro-san?

— Si, he venido a buscarte… creo que mi hermanito quiere algo de ti.

— ¿Algo de mí?

— Mejor te lo explico allí. — Tan rápido como se fueron, regresaron al lado de sus compañeros ningas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó el ninga de la hoja. Los ningas médicos captaron su atención para que se acercara.

— ¿Tu eres Lee? — Preguntó uno de ellos.

— Si… soy yo…

— ¿Le podrías decir al chico este que quite ese escudo de arena? No podemos trabajar. — Lee se fijó en la herida y frunció el ceño.

— Gaara-kun… — Susurró tiernamente apartando a uno de los ningas que sujetaban la cabeza de Gaara para ocupar él su lugar.

— Lee…

— Oye me… tienes que apartar el escudo de arena, sino no podrá curarte. — Dijo con toda la calma del mundo, aunque un tono desesperante en su voz le delataba.

— No… sino te enfadarás conmigo… no quiero perderte… — Sollozó.

— No seas tonto. No me vas a perder, nunca. — Los ningas médicos, que no podían hacer nada de mientras la arena no desapareciera, se quedaron embobados viendo la tierna imagen.

— No quiero que… te entren celos y que… no quieras estar conmigo… — Siguió sollozando. Lee no sabía que hacer para que se dejara, estuvo un rato pensando en la opción más correcta cuando, de repente, se le ocurrió una cosa.

— Gaara… ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije? — Lee continuó al ver el rostro incomprensivo de su pequeño. — ¿Qué… me gustaría besarte sin ninguna barrera de por medio? — Los ojos de Gaara se humedecieron y asintió pesadamente. — Pues quiero que me beses… me da igual la gente que halla aquí. El amor es el comienzo del mañana, no hay por qué ocultarlo.

— Lee… — Gaara obedeció ciegamente y apartó poco a poco la arena que protegía su cuerpo. Los médicos esperaron alguna señal por parte de Lee que le indicase que podían curarle sin hacerle sentir amenazado. Sus labios se rozaron; los de Gaara con torpeza a causa de la fiebre; los de Lee con suavidad por el mismo motivo.

La cara de Temari y Kankuro era un poema. Al principio la chica se había lanzado directa a abofetear a Lee por su osadía. Pero, gracias a Dios, Kankuro la había sostenido antes que cualquier otro accidente pasara.

Y mientras los ningas trabajaban, ellos seguían con sus cosas. Lee le acarició el rostro con la palma y Gaara gimoteó al sentir las manos de los médicos tocar su piel sin su permiso. Pero no le echó mucha cuenta por miedo a que Lee se enfadara con él.

Los ningas acabaron en pocos minutos. Pero a ellos dos parecía darles igual, seguían con su profundo beso.

— Em… chicos… oye… — Comenzó a decir uno de los médicos que les miraba con cara extraña. — Que ya hemos acabado… — Pero ellos no querían parar. Hasta que una amenazante voz les hizo volver en sí.

— ¡SUELTA A MI HERMANO! ¡NO HAS VISTO QUE YA HAN ACABADO! ¿PERO QUIEN COÑO TE CREES? — Dijo, rugiendo, Temari agarrada por Kankuro, que miraba la escena con sorna.

Lee miró a Gaara, que le devolvió la mirada colorado para luego desviarla hacia su "familia".

— Bueno. Por ahora aguantará. Pero creo que cuando llegue a Konoha debería pasarse por la enfermería. Ya sabe, aquí en medio del campo no tenemos los materiales ni la seguridad que en la Villa. — Dijo un ninga médico. Todos asintieron y estos desaparecieron en la maleza.

Lee se volvió a subir la calabaza a la espalda y a coger a Gaara en brazos; preparados para irse. Temari y Kankuro no dejaron de cuchichear en voz baja durante todo el camino. Cosa que incomodó mucho a Lee.

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron todos al hospital, allí les atendieron por separado, llevándolos a habitaciones distintas. Aunque Lee y Gaara querían compartir una los hermanos del pequeño se negaron.

Así que no se vieron durante toda la mañana y eso preocupaba gravemente a Lee ¿Se encontraría bien? Las heridas de Lee cicatrizaron con éxito al caer la noche. Aunque le dolía levemente si se tocaba mucho las vendas.

Todo el mundo fue a visitarle, todos menos el pelirrojo, y todos les trajeron regalos y flores.

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Lee no pensaba que Gaara fuera a visitarle en tan entrada la noche así que se dispuso a dormir cuando un golpe en el cristal de su habitación le hizo volverse.

— ¿Gaara-kun? — Dijo intentando ver quien era la sombra que se encontraba tras la ventana. Encendió las luces y estas dejaron a la vista el sonrojado rostro de Gaara. — ¡Gaara! — Corrió a abrirla para que pasara y le indicó que tomara asiento en su cama. — Pensaba que no ibas a venir…

— Mis hermanos me estuvieron vigilando hasta las tantas… No podía escaparme sin que supieran a donde iba… — Le explicó. Lee tragó saliva sonoramente.

— Em… ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien… ¿y tus heridas?

— Sanándose… — Durante toda la mañana habían deseado verse, estar juntos. Pero ahora que lo estaban no sabían como actuar. — Gaara… lo que pasó en tu defensa absoluta… bueno… yo… antes que nos pillaran…

— Lee… — El aludido se giró hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Gaara, sonrojado, suplicante. — Quiero… Deseo que acabes… deseo que acabes lo que empezaste allí… Quiero ser tuyo… quiero pertenecerte…

— Gaara… ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? — Susurró Lee con el rostro severo, como nunca antes había estado.

— Si, Lee… yo solo puedo ser tuyo… de nadie más. — Dijo esto al mismo tiempo que su arena se alejaba de su cuerpo. Dejándolo al descubierto, indefenso a cualquier roce o contacto de su cuerpo y esto excitó demasiado a Lee.

Le besó con prisa pero sin pausa, sintiendo todo el calor que emanaba ese ser perfecto. Pronto eso se convirtió en una lucha por dominar al contrario. El moreno comenzó a empujar a Gaara, que calló al mullido colchón con Lee encima.

Lee comenzó a desabrocharle la ropa mientras lamía cada lugar que encontraba, descubriendo un nuevo jadeo de pasión en cada lugar donde su lengua tocaba.

Gaara, por el contrario, se quedaba lo más quieto que podía, disfrutando de todas las caricias que recibía su cuerpo. La lengua de Lee hacía milagros en su cuerpo, sentía su propia excitación chocar con la de Lee y eso hacia que le recorriera una corriente eléctrica.

— ¡Oh, Lee! — Gimió cuando este se apretó contra sus caderas haciendo que los dos miembros chocasen. Le quitó la estorbosa camisa y le lamió los ya endurecidos pezones, los mordió con fingida dureza haciendo que Gaara pegara un brinco.

El pelirrojo le desabrochó la camisa de la enfermería con torpeza y desesperación, cuando lo consiguió comenzó a pasarle la mano por los pectorales y los músculos de los brazos. Le comenzó a quitar las vendas, pero Lee no le dejó cogiendole las manos y levantándolas por encima de la cabeza. Gaara se iba a quejar, pero unos bruscos labios sobre los suyos se lo impidieron.

La mano que Lee tenía libre descendió por el cuerpo del pelirrojo, acariciando cada porción de piel, cada porción de ese lugar, lugares donde no había llegado a alcanzar nadie. La mano dejó el torso bajando por el estómago dejando atrás la cintura, acabando en un bulto entre las piernas de Gaara que acarició con deleite haciendo que el pelirrojo levantara las caderas ante el contacto y gimiera.

— Lee… por Dios… — Gimió al sentir como acariciaba su miembro por encima del pantalón. El nombrado sonrió pícaramente.

— ¿Quieres que siga? — Le lamió el pómulo de la oreja mientras seguía acariciando cada vez más fuerte, más tentador.

Se apartó de encima de Gaara, soltadote las manos y descendió hasta quedar a la altura de su cintura. Lee le agarró de la goma del pantalón y los bajó lentamente, dejando a la vista unos pequeños bóxer que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

Lee frotó su rostro con la erección que abultaba en la pequeña ropa interior consiguiendo que Gaara temblara. La besó tiernamente antes de coger la goma del bóxer y bajarlos, dejando al descubierto una lampiña y prominente erección.

Lee sonrió con lujuria, se bajó de la cama y le miró. Su cuerpo impecable, completamente desnudo, impotente… sentía que estaba en el mismo cielo. Su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos mirándole nublados por el deseo, sus labios entre abiertos y rojos, su cuerpo lampiño con suaves gotas de sudor iluminadas por la luna; Gaara era divino.

Se volvió ha tumbar a su lado y le besó mientras con una mano le acariciaba el miembro. Entonces cortó el beso y le miró con sonrisa lobuna. Descendió lentamente, demasiado lento para el gusto de Gaara, pero no se quejó.

Cogió el miembro del pelirrojo y lo acercó a sus labios; lo besó, acarició y mimó logrando que Gaara temblara sin control. Lee se sentó en el suelo atrayendo el caluroso cuerpo de Gaara hacia si.

— ¡Ah, Lee! — Gritó al sentir como la calida y húmeda cavidad de Lee se cerraba contra su erección. El moreno movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, turnándose con su mano y su lengua para hacer la tortura más dulce.

Gaara se sentó y le colocó las piernas alrededor del cuello de Lee y agarrando el cabello negro y alborotado de su compañero para que fuera más rápido. Pero Lee se hizo el sordo y no cumplió sus deseos, el quería oír decírselo y Gaara lo sabía.

— Lee- kun… por favor… te lo ruego… más rápido. — Lee sonrió interiormente y aceleró la marcha. Pocos minutos después notó como el cuerpo de Gaara se movía, como apretaba las manos y las piernas y como leves espasmos recorrían su figura. Entonces supo que no le quedaría mucho y aceleró aun más sus movimientos. — Lee… yo… me vengo… ah… me…

Su cuerpo se tensó, frunció el ceño y se corrió en la boca de Lee con un fuerte gemido. Lee lamió toda su semilla, repasando a fondo la erección de Gaara que poco a poco iba decreciendo.

Lee se acostó al lado del pelirrojo que tuvo que luchar para llegar a sus labios.

— Gra… gracias… — Susurró casi sin voz.

— No me las des… esto aun no a terminado… — Gaara bajó la mirada al sentir un bulto chocando contra su pierna y comprendió que Lee aun no había acabado.

— Yo… quiero hacerte lo mismo… — Dijo sonrojado.

— Adelante. — Gaara le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos con timidez, no se los quitó del todo, solo hasta los muslos, pero si que pudo ver en todo su esplendor el miembro de Lee. — ¿Qué? — Preguntó Lee algo cohibido por la quietud de Gaara.

— Es… es mucho más grande que la mía… — Se quejó. Le enrojeció enormemente, Gaara sonrió ante la escena. Bajó el rostro y se metió la punta del miembro en la boca.

Era un sabor nuevo, uno que nunca antes había probado, era amargo sin ser desagradable. Lee se quedó tenso al sentir la calidez de su miembro; primero lo lamió con lentitud, dando pequeños y débiles mordisquitos aquí y allá, haciendo presión en puntos donde él creía exquisitos.

Miró a Lee a la cara, mirándole así parecía totalmente sereno. Pero había varios puntos que le acusaban; tenía leves espasmos en las piernas cada vez que Gaara hacía algún movimiento, su ojos estaban entrecerrados sin apartar la vista de los de su pelirrojo y el sudor resbalaba por su rostro, además de su entrecortada respiración.

— Gaara… — El pelirrojo le miró. — Muévete un poco hacia mí. — Gaara obedeció, con lentitud y sin dejar de lamer el miembro de Lee se acercó a él.

El moreno le miró a los ojos mientras se metía dos dedos en la boca y luego los levó a la pequeña y rosada entrada de Gaara, quien se tensó ante el contacto.

— Gaara, por favor… no te tenses… no quiero hacerte daño… — Suspiró Lee con pesadez. Gaara intentó hacerle casó, pero era increíblemente difícil. Cuando Lee vio que estaba preparado le introdujo un dedo, el pelirrojo pegó un brinco ante la intrusión. — ¡Shh! Tranquilo… — Gaara continuó lamiendo y chupando la erección de Lee quien comenzó a jadear. — ¿Te duele? — Gaara negó. — ¿Te molesta? — Asintió con timidez sonrojándose. Cuando notó que no le molestaba introdujo un segundo dedo.

Esta vez si que Gaara pegó un pequeño gimoteo de dolor, aunque lo recompensó lamiendo más rápido toda la longitud de la erección de Lee, que sintió el orgasmo muy próximo y le apartó.

Gaara se quejó por no haberle dejado acabar pero Lee le sonrió.

— Como siguieras así no tardaría en venirme… y no quería que el juego acabara tan rápidamente. — Gaara se tumbó junto a él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y respirando con calma mientras Lee seguía preparándole lentamente.

— Ya… puedes meter el próximo… no siento dolor… — Dijo con seguridad. Lee aceptó y le metió un tercer dedo, Gaara gimió aun mas fuerte que antes. Lee le abrazó y él respondió; todo su cuerpo temblaba de dolor y de miedo, miedo por lo que pudiese ocurrir. El dolor disminuyó poco a poco hasta que desapareció.

— ¿Estás listo…? — Preguntó Lee sacando los dedos del interior de Gaara. El pelirrojo asintió con algo de timidez. — Túmbate boca arriba y abre las piernas… — Le pidió con calma. No tuvo que repetirlo, obedientemente, Gaara hizo lo que le pidió dejando a la vista una enorme erección- que había vuelto a ponerse erecta, - y su pequeña y sonrosada entrada.

Lee se quitó los pantalones y calzoncillos, la única prenda que llevaba era la camisa, desabrochada, del hospital y las vendas a medio caer. Se colocó entre las piernas del pelirrojo que le miraba con los ojos llenos de terror.

— ¿Va… va a doler? — Preguntó con algo de temor. Lee sonrió con un poco de lástima.

— Puede que un poco… — Suspiró. — No tenemos que hacerlo si tu no quieres…

— Pero yo… si quiero… quiero ser tuyo… — Miró hacia abajo, donde estaba el cuerpo de Lee junto al suyo.

— ¿Entonces? — Dijo sin saber que hacer.

— Entra… quiero pertenecerte… — No hizo falta más palabras. Lee le cogió las caderas y se las puso en sus rodillas y después, con la mayor lentitud y cuidado que pudo, fue entrando dentro del joven cuerpo.

Esta vez, el grito que dio Gaara, fue un grito de puro dolor que llenó la habitación. Lee se asustó muchísimo y dejó de empujar, se tumbó encima de él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Gaara… yo… lo siento… — Se disculpó.

— No te preocupes… no ha sido culpa tuya… — Le dijo con tranquilidad. — ¿Cuánto has…?

— Solo la punta… todavía queda… — Dijo adivinando los pensamientos de su pequeño. — Si quieres dejarlo…

— No… continúa…

— Gaara- kun…

— No… continúa… — Le obedeció y fue empujando hacia dentro, cada vez mas adentro. Gaara se agarraba con fuerza a la camisa de Lee. Este siguió empujando hasta él límite, luego se detuvo para que Gaara se acostumbrara.

Se besaron durante largos y tranquilos minutos, asta que Lee pegó una pequeña envestida para ver si todo iba bien. Sonrió ampliamente cuando Gaara respondió a esa envestida con un gemido.

— Voy a moverme… — Le avisó. Y así, con un ritmo lento, comenzaron las embestidas. Lee se soltó del abrazo de Gaara y se apoyó en los brazos para poder darle de un mejor ángulo.

Consiguió arrancarle un grito de placer a Gaara cuando chocó contra un punto muy sensible; sonrió, ya sabía cual era el punto débil del pelirrojo. En cada envestida intentó darle en el sitio correcto consiguiendo varios gritos, gemidos y jadeos de placer por parte de su uke.

Lee se apoyó en una de las piernas de Gaara mientras que la mano que tenía libre se aferraba a la de él. Sentía como el miembro de Gaara era aprisionado entre los dos cuerpos y también sentía como el suyo propio estaba siendo aplastado por esas finas paredes cálidas que le volvían loco.

Lee sintió como algo estallaba dentro de él y supo que el orgasmo no tardaría en llegarle y dio una fuertísima envestía en un punto que hacía que Gaara enloqueciera.

El pelirrojo sintió comO Lee le golpeaba con fuerza en ese punto, en su interior, y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y su miembro se liberaba entre los dos cuerpos. Lee gimió roncamente al sentir como la presión en su sensible miembro crecía y se venía con un jadeo.

Se quedaron un rato así asta que los espasmos pasaron. Entonces Lee salió lentamente del cuerpo de Gaara que gimió ante la perdida. Un líquido blanquecino con algunas gotas rojas salió de su entrada.

— ¡Te he… echo daño…! — Gritó entre jadeo y jadeo Lee. Gaara le restó importancia y se tumbó al lado de Lee, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

— Me ha gustado mucho… — Susurró Gaara mientras Lee le acariciaba sus hebras pelirrojas.

— Y a mi… gracias…

— ¿Por qué?

— Por entregarte a mí y solo a mí…

— Yo siempre he sido tuyo… — Dijo Gaara sonrojándose. Lee no tardó en quedarse dormido por el cansancio, Gaara, de mientras; salió de la cama, se duchó, se vistió y salió por la ventana para no despertar a Lee.

De lo que no se había dado cuenta fue que unas sombras les habían escuchado detrás de la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente notó que el cuerpo de Gaara no estaba a su lado. Miró el despertador y se sorprendió de lo temprano que se había despertado si se había acostado muy tarde. Ni si quiera había salido aun el sol. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que lo que le había despertado eran varias sombras apoyadas en el marco de la puerta y en la pared de enfrente con los brazos cruzados.

Entre esas figuras oscuras y difusas pudo reconocer la severa mirada de Gai sensei, la de Kakashi sensei y las de los hermanos de Gaara.

— Lee. — Susurró la cansada voz de Gai sensei. — Tenemos que hablar…

— ¿Sobré qué? — Dijo tremendamente preocupado. Por qué tenía una ligera idea de qué iba el tema

— Tu solo limítate a venir. — Dijo Temari ásperamente.

— No hay por qué tratarle así. — Bufó Kakashi.

— Dejadme hablar unos minutos con él. — Pidió su sensei. Todos los demás se alejaron de la puerta, dejándola abierta.

— ¿He echo algo malo, Gai sensei? — Preguntó el joven.

— Puede que tú no lo veas como algo malo, Lee… pero no es tampoco bueno lo que has hecho. — Dijo Gai mirándole a los ojos.

— Demostrarle, a alguien, que me importa no es hacer nada malo. — Se defendió.

— No, claro que no. Pero sigues siendo un niño… al menos para algunas cosas. — Sonrió con lástima.

— Solo para las que os interesan a vosotros, los adultos. — Dijo con furia. — Soy mayor para hacer misiones arriesgadas, soy mayor para sufrir los entrenamientos que sufro, soy mayor para dar la vida por mi villa y por mi gente, pero… — Sonrió con pesar. — No soy mayor para amar a alguien a un punto tan extremo como dar la vida por aquella persona…

— Lee… escucha…

— No. Si tengo que elegir entre la persona a la que amo y a alguien de mi villa tengo que elegir a alguien de mi villa… solo por los sentimientos…

— Eres un ninga… tu deber como ninga es cumplir todas tus misiones sin importar nada tu vida personal. Si el enemigo es tu madre, da igual, tienes que derrotarla… igual que si un día Gaara se pone del parte del lado contrario…

— A lo mejor resulta que ya no quiero ser un ninga… — Susurró con la amenaza tiñendo su voz. En lo primero que pensó Gai sensei fue en pegarle un puñetazo, pero sabía que eso lo tendría que elegir el propio Lee y no él.

— De eso es de lo que vamos ha hablar. Vístete. Te esperamos fuera, en la sala de visitas, es muy temprano así que no habrá nadie. — Se levantó de la cama donde se había sentado para hablar con Lee y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Se vistió con lentitud, intentando adivinar cual era el cabo que había dejado suelto. ¿Cómo se habían podido enterar? De pronto recordó cuando besó a Gaara delante de sus hermanos.

"Claro, la noticia ha volado…" Pensó con desgana. Salió de la puerta y se dirigió lo más lento que pudo hacia la sala, intentando memorizar lo que diría en cada una de las preguntas que pensaran hacerle. Llegó a una amplia y blanquecina habitación llena de mesas y sillas. En una de las mesas más grandes se encontraban los cuatro personajes que le habían abordado aquella pacifica noche, pero se quedó asombrado al averiguar que allí tampoco estaba Gaara.

"¿Dónde se ha metido?" Se preguntó en silencio. Tomó asiento en la única silla que quedaba libre que era en un extremo de la mesa; a su lado estaba Gai sensei y al otro Kakashi.

— Bien… creo que ya estamos todos. — Reflexionó Temari, Lee se la quedó mirando unos segundos. "¿Es que Gaara no iba a estar presente?" Gai sensei respondió a esa muda pregunta.

— No, Gaara no va a venir aquí. Queríamos hablar contigo por que para eso eres el mayor, el más maduro. — Puntualizó.

— Mientras que Gaara sigue siendo un niño. — Acabó Temari.

— Eso según tus ojos. — Dijo Lee frustrado.

— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre contestar a tus mayores? — Rugió Gai sensei calmado.

— Es que no lo entiendo ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que dos personas se amen?! — Dijo levantándose y pegando un golpe en la mesa con los puños. — ¿Lo malo que es? ¡¿Qué somos hombre?! ¿Qué somos niños? ¿O que a vosotros no os gusta que estemos juntos?

— Pues por todas esas cosas y por que sois ningas. — Dijo Temari enfadada. — Como ninga, tú deberías saber que estas relaciones no acaban bien. Y lo único que no podemos permitir es una guerra por culpa de unos ridículos niños que lo único que quieren es foll… — Un puñetazo voló directo a su rostro, y le hubiera dejado una buena marca de no ser por que Gai sensei le cogió el brazo a tiempo.

— ¡YO NO ESTOY CON GAARA SOLO PARA LLEVÁRMELO A LA CAMA! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo puedes?! — Gritó excéntrico siendo agarrado por Gai sensei. — ¡Si estoy con él es por que…! — Se detuvo y dejó de resistirse al agarre de Gai, se quedó allí, quieto, mirando al suelo con el rostro pálido.

Estaba con Gaara. Eso lo entendía, pero… ¿sería amor lo que sentía por él? No quería separarse de su pequeño, no, por nada del mundo. Entonces eso significaba que realmente él… Levantó la cabeza, triunfante, con el rostro encendido y el ceño fruncido.

— Si estoy con él… es por que le quiero. — Dijo mirando a la multitud. Para su alegría Kankuro sonrió con felicidad. Aunque los demás siguieron como siempre.

— Mira. Piensa. Sois de villas distintas, él es de Suna y tú de Konoha. Nosotros partiremos hoy a media mañana… — Temari se detuvo para tomar aire. — ¿Quién de los dos dejará su villa, toda su vida, atrás, para ir con el otro? ¿Lo dejarías todo por irte con él? ¿Tu villa, tus amigos, tu familia, tu sensei… tu vida? — Lee, que había tomado asiento y se había quedado durante todo ese discurso con el rostro bajado haciendo que el flequillo le tapara los ojos, levantó la mirada llena de lástima y amargura.

— Si él me lo pidiera, sí, iría. Abandonaría todo… — Les miró. — Mi sueño, mi vida, mi juventud…

— ¿Abandonarías tu sueño? — Esta vez quien preguntó fue Gai-sensei. — ¿Abandonarías tu sueño de convertirte en el genio del Taijutsu? ¿El de derrotar a Neji, a Sasuke, a Naruto, al propio Gaara… a mí? — Los ojos de Lee se empaparon de lágrimas.

— Yo… yo… — Se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. — No sé… no sé lo que haría…

— ¿Y has pensado en Gaara? — Preguntó Temari más calmada. — ¿Sabes lo que quiere llegar a ser?

— Kazekage… — Dijo en un sollozo.

— ¿Y crees que lo conseguirá si está contigo? ¿No le distraerás o le molestarás?

— ¿Qué queréis que haga…? — Dijo rindiéndose. Temari sonrió sin tristeza ninguna.

— Quiero que le digas a Gaara que todo ha acabado… que era una mentira… lo que se te ocurra. — Kankuro, Kakashi y Gai la miraron con odio reprimido.

— Haré lo que pueda. — Sollozó más pausadamente. Dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, allí le pegó una patada a la pared desconchándola. Luego se fue al cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo sin mucha seguridad de lo que iba ha hacer.

Fue hacia la habitación de Gaara pero la encontró vacía, se preguntó si ahora estarían hablando con él así que fue a la sala de espera y miró por la ventanilla de la puerta; pero no lo encontró. Allí solo estaban los hermanos de Gaara y sus profesores, Lee miró a Gai sensei y nunca le vio tan enfadado.

Pero no le prestó mucha atención y se fue a buscar a Gaara por todo el hospital, hasta que pasó por delante de la puerta de su habitación, – que misteriosamente estaba abierta, – y se encontró con Gaara sentado en su cama, mirándole.

— Gaara- Kun… — Dijo con voz apagada haciendo que Gaara levantara una invisible ceja. — Tenemos que hablar…

— ¿Ha pasado algo? — Dijo mirando a Lee a los ojos mientras se sentaba a su lado, pero el moreno evitó su mirada y se apoyó en sus manos, mirando al suelo.

— Si… siento mucho todo esto… — Dijo Lee dolorosamente.

"Adiós, mi pequeño… mi Gaara…" Pensó, intentó que sus palabras no sonaran dolidas, sino ofensivas, para hacer entrar a Gaara en razón.

— ¿Sientes? ¿El que sientes? — Dijo Gaara abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

— Siento lo nuestro… siento haberte mentido… — Lee sabía que después de esto vendría la muerte, por su osadía y por el odio que tendría el pelirrojo hacia él. Pero si no podía amar a Gaara ni cumplir su sueño preferiría estar para siempre con él. Aunque fuera en espíritu.

— ¿Mentido? Lee… tu no me has mentido… — Intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. — Tu no… tu no puedes mentirme… por que… por que yo soy importante para ti… ¿Verdad, Lee? — Dijo riéndose histéricamente.

— Lo siento… no quería llegar a estas alturas… — Siguió diciendo Lee.

— Pero tu te ofreciste a mí… yo soy tuyo… lo dijiste anoche… mientras… — A ese punto había cogido a Lee del cuello de la camisa para obligarle a mirarle a la cara y sonreía con ironía mientras sus ojos se volvían venosos por el dolor.

— Solo… solo fue un polvo… — La respuesta golpeó con fuerza a Gaara que soltó a Lee y se llevó la mano al pecho donde estaba su corazón. Después profirió un grito sordo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Comenzó a murmurar, como hablando con un ser interior.

Te ha mentido… ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? Dijo la áspera voz del mapache.

— Si, pero no puedo… no a él… — Dijo en un susurro inaudible para el moreno.

Te ha mentido… es un mentiroso… el no te quiere… no te comprende, solo yo, solo yo te entiendo, yo soy el único que puede estar contigo, el único que puede satisfacer tus deseos… el único que no te mentirá como ese asqueroso ninga de Konoha… dile quien manda… enséñale que se ha equivocado al intentar jugar contigo… dile que es mentiroso…

Os IustiMeditabitur SapientiamEt Lingua EiusLoquetur Iuvicium.

Los ojos de Gaara habían sido tapados por el revoltoso flequillo. Lee estaba preocupadísimo con su forma de actuar. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda cuando Gaara alzó el rostro, con el flequillo tapándole un ojo mientras el Kanji y su ojo izquierdo estaban al descubierto, mirándole, con los ojos rojos y furiosos.

— Mentiroso… — A Lee le dio un vuelco el corazón, esa voz no era la de Gaara, no la de su Gaara. — Te haré sufrir mientras vivas… no conocerás otra cosa más que el sufrimiento… al igual que yo…

— Gaara…

— Espero que te divirtieras a mi consta… por que ahora me toca a mí. — L arena salió velozmente de la calabaza chocó contra el, recién recuperado, cuerpo de Lee que se estampó contra la pared.

Veatus Vir Qui

Suffret Tentationem

Quoniam Cum Probatus Fuerit.

Lee intentó resistirse con todas sus fuerzas pero la arena le aprisionaba de forma aplastante contra la pared. Dos puños de arena se dirigieron al rostro de Lee y comenzaron a golpearle haciendo que el joven escupiera sangre, esta bajaba por la barbilla fundiéndose con la arena del pecho del chico.

La prisión dañaba sus miembros haciendo que de estos también brotara sangre que más tarde caía al suelo manchando la pared y el piso.

Accipiet Coronam Vitae

Kyrie Ignis Divine Eleison.

La sangre de Lee salpicaba toda la habitación, incluso algunas gotas habían salpicado las ropas y el rostro de Gaara mientras este sonreía ante el espectaculo. Mientras que Lee ya había dejado de moverse, su cuerpo ensangrentado ya no le respondía, pero lo que más le dolía era el corazón.

O Quam Sancta

Quam Serena

Quam Benigna

Quam Amoena

O Castitatis Lilium

Abrieron la puerta de golpe y entraron todos los profesores. Temari se llevó la mano a la boca y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Kankuro y los demás intentaron detener a Gaara, lo fácil fue que soltara a Lee, lo difícil fue que cesaran sus ataques. Gai cogió lo que quedaba de Lee y se lo llevó a otro lugar.

Cuando la presencia de Lee en la sala desapareció, Gaara se calmó.

— Vamonos. — Les dijo a sus hermanos. Y los tres se fueron de allí.

Continuará.


End file.
